The Worlds Of Romantica
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: It didn't matter what universe or world Misaki and Akihiko existed in. Their love for each other and their desire for companionship would follow them forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been in the mood to do another Junjou Romantica fanfic, so here it is (sorta). Sometime later, I want to do another smut story for Junjou, but I just don't have the time right now. So, this is the second best thing. I'm taking the Ipod shuffle challenge to appease my boredom, so I hope you all enjoy. **

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a fandom or pairing**

**2. Set your Ipod to shuffle**

**3. Listen to ten songs and write mini-fics within the time frame of the song**

**Pairing: Akihiko x Misaki**

**Warning: Yaoi, language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica, the artists or the songs names. **

* * *

**Nothing Lasts Forever- Girl's Day**

Misaki sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. Behind him, Usagi was cuddled up to his body. The man's large arms were wrapped around the student's torso, pulling him closer. His warm breath brushed against Misaki's neck, tickling the hairs gently. Misaki sighed again before trailing his hands down to where Usagi's hands rested on his stomach. A small smile came to his face before he momentarily shut his eyes.

Opening them again, Misaki's eyes trailed toward the clock. In about five minutes, they would both have to get up for the day. Misaki would have to go to school while Usagi would have to start working on his new novel. They would forget all about this moment until the next time they were curled up in the bed. And for some reason, that made Misaki's heart twist up in pain.

* * *

**Twinkle- Taetiseo**

Akihiko groaned as he stepped out of the limo that he was riding in. He was already getting a headache from all of the screaming that his fans were doing. Growling under his breath, the author began walking down the red carpet. Along the way, the author made sure that he stopped in some spots for photos. He hated to admit it, but his career rested on the fact that he interacted with his fans.

Grimacing on the inside when one of his female fans fainted in front of him, Akihiko started walking towards the movie theater. One of his books had been made into a movie and he had been invited to see the movie during the premier. Although right about now, he would rather be curled up on his sofa with his bear, Suzuki-san.

Entering the movie theater, Akihiko made a beeline towards the snack counter. For some reason, he was craving sweets. However, nobody seemed to be at the register. When he came closer, he saw someone reaching down into the popcorn machine. He rested his arms on the counter and coughed loudly. The clerk behind the counter jumped before turning towards him. At once, Akihiko froze.

The boy staring at him in shock was beautiful. His bright green eyes were watching the author in innocence, glimmering in the light. His brown hair framed his face nicely and his full lips puckered up in surprise. His eyelashes batted themselves against the child's cheeks while a pretty blush came across the boy's face.

In all, the boy peaked his interest. Perhaps the night wasn't a complete waste after all.

* * *

**Speed Up- KARA**

Misaki's legs hugged the side of the motorcycle as he raced down the freeway. He leaned his body forward and increased his speed until he was reaching 70mph. The air blew past him quickly while the area around him past by him. A sense of adrenaline went through his body as he went faster and he couldn't stop.

His heart was beating in his chest, but he found the feeling exhilarating. Then, the sound of another motorcycle reached his ears. He didn't dare turn his head away from the road, so he settled for looking out of the corner of his eyes every few seconds.

The motorcycle beside him was a bright red, the exact opposite to his navy blue ride. The rider of the other motorcycle revved his engine and Misaki felt a smirk come to his face. It had been a while since he had last seen the familiar biker. Revving his engine right back, Misaki tipped his head back in greeting. The older man nodded his head. The both of them started to rev their engines before taking down the highway.

* * *

**Supa Luv- Teen Top**

"Usagi-san, what are you doing?" Misaki asked in horror.

Akihiko lifted his head and smiled at Misaki. "I saw this on one of those American shows that comes on and I decided to try it."

Misaki blinked his eyes a couple of times before shaking his head. "And you decided that break dancing was a good idea, why?"

"Because they said that a good dancer is the first thing that potential partners look for," Usagi explained simply.

Misaki placed a hand over his mouth before chuckling in his hand. He never thought he would see the day that his lover would willingly try something that his generation normally participated in, especially something that was common in America. Smiling at Usagi, who was trying to copy the moves on the TV, Misaki went upstairs to get the first-aid kit.

He had a feeling that the author would be sore after the show ended.

* * *

**Yes- Acid Black Cherry**

Misaki looked up at the sky with blank eyes. He had been trapped in the garden for centuries thanks to a wizard that grew jealous of his beauty. The wizard known as Sumi gloated that the only way for him to escape from the garden was to reunite with his one true love.

But Misaki didn't have a true love. He didn't believe in the fairytales that his brother had told him centuries ago. But deep down, he wished for that one knight who would come and whisk him away from the worries in his head. He wanted to be cared for the way that his brother had been when he and his wife were still alive. He wanted the love that his parents had. He just wanted to be loved.

The sound of leaves crunching caught his attention. Looking down from the sky, Misaki saw a large man walk through the brush of the garden. The first thing that caught his eye were the man's eyes. They were serious, yet held a gentleness that Misaki had never known existed.

The man looked towards him before walking forward. For some reason, Misaki couldn't stop his heart from beating extremely fast. Breathing in deeply, Misaki gave the man a small smile.

"Why are you here in my garden?" Misaki asked softly.

The man just blinked his eyes before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know. My heart was just pulled towards this spot."

* * *

**Face- NU'EST**

Misaki cried out as he was thrown down to the floor. The group of gang members crowded around him with evil smirks on their faces. One of the members grabbed onto his collar and slammed down to the floor. Misaki cried out louder and started to cry.

"Such a crybaby. Shut the kid up," one of the members said.

"Gladly," said the gang member holding Misaki.

The man raised his fist, preparing to punch Misaki right in the face when somebody grabbed the hand. Misaki was released and he fell to the ground. His eyes were shut as he prepared for the onslaught of attacks. However, nothing came. Instead, he heard a series of screams and cries fill the alleyway.

Opening his eyes slowly, Misaki gasped as Usagi stood a few feet away holding one of the gang members in his hands. He dropped the male to the ground before running towards Misaki. Gathering the student in his hands, he slowly kissed Misaki. Comforted by the soft touch, Misaki relaxed in Akihiko's grip.

* * *

**You Wouldn't Answer My Calls- 2AM**

Akihiko blinked away tears from his eyes. It had been six hours since he had told Misaki to leave his house and now he was regretting the decision. He had tried to call the student a couple of hours later, only for his calls to be ignored.

He barely remembered the moment. All that he could remember was the feeling of worthlessness and hatred building in his chest because his lover wouldn't admit his feelings. And despite what he said or did, the constant rejection from his lover could only happen for so long until it started to wear down on him.

So, he built up the courage and broke up with Misaki. The student had looked absolutely devastated and began to cry. He had begged Akihiko to reconsider, but the author had been set in his decision. He told Misaki to pack his bags and to be out in thirty minutes. And without any more prodding, the student did exactly that.

But now Akihiko was regretting his decision. He had been too harsh on his lover. He was aware that Misaki never knew what love felt like. His lover was embarrassed and wasn't sure how to state his feelings. Plus, it probably didn't help that he constantly molested Misaki, even when he said no.

Placing his head in his hands, Akihiko began to cry softly. His cries filled the room and he curled up on the couch. He barely heard the sound of a knock on the door before he heard a familiar voice float from the other side.

"_Usagi-san…I'm sorry…"_

* * *

**Mama- EXO-K**

Misaki giggled as he levitated a small ball of water in his hands. He threw the ball towards the unsuspecting man a few feet away and watched with rapt eyes. However, his excitement was extinguished when the man halted his water ball with little difficultly. The ball of water evaporated into thin air.

Huffing in annoyance, Misaki crossed his arms. "How did you know I was doing that?"

"You're absolutely obvious Misaki. Not to mention, I can hear you from a mile away with your giggling," Akihiko said with a smirk on his face.

Misaki just turned his head away from the other man and pouted. Akihiko always had the upper hand against him. But that was to be expected since the man was older than him and they both possessed the same powers.

Looking down at the mark on his hand which characterized him as one of the beings who controlled an element, Misaki felt a small smile come to his face. He was one of the beings of the Tree of Life, something that he had never thought would happen. He had been the runt of the litter, the one that everyone teased and babied. Everyone except for his brother, Takahiro, and Usagi-san. But now, he was an Elemental God.

Usagi-san…The older man had been there for him when he needed him the most. Even when the problems were little and stupid, the man would hear him out. And Misaki had to admit, it was comforting to know that someone cared.

A hand caressed his cheek, breaking him out of his stupor. Looking up with wide eyes, Misaki blinked at the gentle smile on Usagi's face. A smile came to his face in response before he wrapped his arms around the man's torso. He rested his head against Akihiko's chest and relaxed.

* * *

**The Boys- Girls' Generation**

Misaki squealed as he saw his favorite girl band on TV. Standing up, he threw his text books onto the floor before he started dancing to the beat of the song. He tried to follow the dance steps that the girls were doing, only succeeding barely. But that fact didn't matter with Misaki, who kept dancing to the song.

He never head Akihiko exit his office and come down the stairs. The older man scratched his head tiredly before looking up, wondering what all the ruckus was all about. His eyes widened as he saw Misaki dancing in the middle of the living room. His shock soon transformed into desire and he stalked towards his lover.

Misaki squealed as he was suddenly lifted into the air. Clawing at the air desperately, Misaki, looked over his shoulder and blushed brightly.

"Usagi-san! What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be working on your novel!"

Akihiko just ignored Misaki and began walking upstairs towards the bedroom. Misaki started screaming and pounded on the author's chest, which had little effect. His shouts grew softer and softer before he slumped with resignation. The sound of the music floated in the background.

* * *

**Blue- Big Bang**

Misaki and Akihiko sat outside in the park, looking up at the sunset. A small smile was on the student's face and he watched the birds glide through the air. A soft breeze blew by, brushing through his hair. Misaki bowed his head slightly, trying to fix his hair as best as he could.

Akihiko was gazing at his lover with bright eyes. There was nothing more beautiful than his lover. If there was a painting of his lover, he would buy it in a heartbeat, no matter how much it would cost.

The author's eyes moved down to Misaki's unoccupied hand. Akihiko turned his head towards the sunset and slowly moved his hand until their fingertips were brushing against each other. Misaki flinched beside him before he looked over at the author. He then looked around him to make sure that nobody else was watching them.

Seeing that no one else was near them, Misaki bowed his head before moving his hand over top of Akihiko's. The author was frozen in shock before snapping his head towards Misaki. However, the student wouldn't look at him. Instead he was facing the sunset with a bright red flush over his cheeks that Akihiko knew wasn't due to the light.

* * *

**A/N: And I'm done :D**

**Since I don't have an Ipod (and my mp3 is dead right now), I just used the shuffle option on Youtube and used my likes to go through music videos and songs that I love. And so, I just wrote the song based on how I felt when I listened to the song instead of what the song lyrics actually meant (since all the songs are Asian and I can't understand Asian, but most sons sound really cool in Asian).**

**And as far as I know, I'm not planning on continuing any of this small drabbles into oneshots or sequels.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, a couple of people requested that I continue with the Shuffle Challenge, and I thought why not. I did really enjoy writing the little drabbles and I'm still utterly bored even though I'm supposed to be updating some of my stories (I'm such a failure at updating…). But, here's ten new songs (Asian, of course) and ten new drabbles. **

* * *

**Midnight Circus- Sunny Hill**

Misaki cried softly as Sumi-san threw him to the ground. He hissed in pain and his twisted ankle cried out in protest. He looked back up at his boss in shock.

"I don't need a acrobat in my circus who can't even walk. Get out of here, you piece of trash!" Sumi shouted in disgust.

Misaki flinched back and tried standing up, only to cry out when his ankle throbbed in pain. He bent down and rubbed his foot softly, trying to appease the pain. He felt Sumi's hand on his shoulder and for a second, he thought that the ringmaster was going to reconsider when he was shoved down to the ground.

"I said get!" Sumi said.

Misaki cried and bowed his head before nodded slightly. He stood up on trembling legs and began making his way towards his tent. Opening the flaps to what was considered his home, Misaki stopped dead. Sitting on his bed was the animal tamer, Akihiko Usami. They were extremely close since Misaki's brother had been friends with the tamer.

Akihiko noticed the tears falling from Misaki's face and he quickly moved over to the young acrobat. "What's wrong Misaki?"

Misaki sniffed softly and shuffled over to the bed. He sat down on the bed and lifted up his ankle as slowly as he could. "I think I sprained something in my ankle and Sumi didn't take that very well. So he fired me," Misaki mumbled.

"What?" Akihiko asked in horror.

His hand went down and grabbed onto the acrobat's nimble legs before grabbing the ankle in question. He noticed that the area was red and swollen. His fingers felt around the large knot, searching for any tears or broken bones. When he felt nothing, he hummed.

"Nothing seems to be broken or strained. But make sure to ice your ankle just to be on the safe side," the tamer said.

Misaki nodded his head absently before looking around the tent. He sighed as memories of his time at the Midnight Circus came rushing through his head. He would miss his friends that he met on the road. But most of all, he would miss the tamer.

Looking up at Akihiko, Misaki leaned towards the animal tamer and pressed his lips to the tamer's, sighing softly. If he had to give up his entire life, he would at least give himself one last memory.

Akihiko observed Misaki while they were kissing and his eyes narrowed. He would get to the bottom of this and make sure his Misaki didn't have to leave.

* * *

**Sherlock- SHINee**

"Hmmm…this case has become much more precarious…," Akihiko mumbled to himself as he inspected the new evidence on his desk.

There was a murderer on the loose targeting young unsuspecting college males in their area. And at the beginning, the clues all seemed to point towards nothing of significance. A random shoe here, a notebook filled with Latin there. But nothing that revealed the murderer's identity. Until now anyway.

Akihiko narrowed his eyes as he took in the picture of the gruesome murder scene. While nothing of interest seemed to be in the picture, a detective of such caliber as Akihiko would know that the entire case has been cleared up considerable.

First off, it looked as though the murderer had gotten sloppy and left his murder weapon at the scene. However, they had searched the weapon of fingerprints, but came up with nothing. Then, a piece of shredding clothing from the murderer's person had been ripped off. Again, they looked for any type of DNA, but nothing was recovered. Finally, something that really caught his attention was a ring that glimmered innocently in the nightlight.

He recognized the ring, right down to the detail. It was the exact detail that he had given his lover for their anniversary a couple of months ago before they had broken up.

* * *

**Beautiful Target- B1A4**

All the girls in the hallway swooned as Akihiko Usami walked past them. A series of screams followed behind him as well as a large crowd of women. All of them reached for the man, trying to get his attention in someway. But Akihiko wasn't paying them any attention.

His gaze was focused on the cute boy just a few feet away. The boy's name was Misaki Takahashi. He was a hopeless romantic, a great cook, excellent housekeeper, and really friendly. Generally, the younger boy was really nice to everyone.

Well, everyone except for Akihiko.

Misaki looked up as someone wrapped their arms around his torso. As he saw who is was, a scowl came to his face. "What do you want?" Misaki asked in annoyance.

"I just wanted to say hello to Misaki-chan." Akihiko purred out.

"Don't call me that! And don't act so familiar with me," Misaki said.

Misaki ripped himself from the man's grasp and walked down the hall. He never noticed the smirk working its way onto Akihiko's face, nor did he notice that while they had been hugging, the man had slipped his phone number into his pocket.

* * *

**The DJ is Mine- Wonder Girls**

"Come on Misaki. Just dance with me one time," Yuuri begged his friend sweetly.

Misaki rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and shook his head. "No. I don't feel like dancing. In fact, I didn't even want to come here in the first place," Misaki complained.

Yuuri pouted before crossing arms. "Well, I'm sorry that I tried to make you feel better after being stood up by Sumi-san."

Misaki's eyes grew wide before he slumped in his chair. At once, Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows and he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry Misaki. I shouldn't have said that. But you did the right thing when you broke up with Sumi-san. He was a jerk who took advantage of you."

Misaki just nodded his head and looked around the club. People were grinding up against each other, so much so that it couldn't have been considered dancing. In fact, he was sure that most of them just looking for an excuse to grind up against each other. All of a sudden, the song changed and Yuuri squealed in happiness beside him.

"Oh! My favorite song is on. Well, if you decide to come dance with me, you know where to find me," Yuuri shouted over the loud music.

Misaki nodded his head and gave his friend a small smile. Yuuri started walking towards the dance floor before stopping. Looking over his shoulder, he gave his friend a teasing glance.

"By the way, there's a certain DJ that's been watching you ever since you came in here. Thought I'd just let you know," Yuuri said before walking through the crowd of people.

Misaki's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he looked to where the DJ normally stands. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar face at the stand. If he thought hard enough, he remembered seeing the man at the train station every morning. Misaki always ended up helping the older man find out which train he needed to take.

The man's name was Akihiko, if memory served him correctly. Akihiko was watching him with heavy eyes, laced with lust and affection. A teasing smirk came to the man's face before he turned his gaze away.

Misaki gulped and bit his lip. Perhaps he did need to forget about Sumi…

* * *

**Volume Up- 4Minute**

Misaki narrowed his eyes as he looked down at his butler. The older man had decided that it was in his place to give him sarcasm. He even went so far as to talk back and disobey his direct orders. But that was where the man was wrong. Misaki was the master in this equation, not the butler.

"Lift you head, Akihiko," Misaki commanded.

Without any fear, Akihiko followed his master's orders. His eyes were defiant, not showing any fear or hesitance. A smirk came to Misaki's face as he took in his butler's expression. Uncrossing his legs, Misaki stood up from his seat and walked towards Akihiko. He kneeled down and grabbed onto the man's chin.

"You know Akihiko, I do not appreciate those who talk back to me. I should punish you for your insolence," Misaki threatened.

A chuckle bubbled out of Akihiko's mouth and he smirked in turn. "You love it though."

Misaki smirked and leaned towards his butler with seductive eyes. "You are correct about that…"

* * *

**Warrior- B.A.P. **

"You want to learn how to be more assertive?" Akihiko asked his lover in surprise.

Misaki nodded his head slowly, making sure to keep enough distance between himself and the older man. He kept his eyes on Usagi-san, making sure the man didn't make any sudden moves. Then, Akihiko started laughing. Loudly.

"Will you stop laughing, you stupid rabbit!" Misaki shouted.

Akihiko wiped a tear from his eye before smiling towards Misaki. "Ah, I'm sorry Misaki. But I don't think I can help you with that."

"Ehh? Why not?" Misaki asked.

Akihiko chuckled under his breath and placed a hand on Misaki's shoulder. "Because, you look much too cute when your submissive. If I taught you how to be assertive and dominant, then who knows what would happen," Akihiko joked.

Misaki growled out before punching Akihiko in the shoulder.

* * *

**Don't Flirt- Girl's Day**

Misaki curled his fist around his glass as he continued to watch his lover flirt with the waitress. The student was incredibly insulted, considering the fact that they were supposed to be celebrating their fifth anniversary.

The waitress giggled loudly at one of Akihiko's jokes and brought a hand up to her mouth. "Oh Usami-san, you are so funny. It's a wonder that you don't have a wife already."

Misaki's eye twitched as Usagi-san laughed. He could feel his hand tighten around the glass before his fingers started to throb in pain. His breath was coming in fast and he could feel his face start to grow red in anger.

"Well, let's just say that I'm waiting for the right one," Akihiko said.

Not wanting to take anymore, Misaki suddenly stood up. Both the waitress and the author looked at Misaki in shock, as though they had forgotten all about him. The student just ignored them and he walked towards the bathroom, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to leave his eyes.

He stormed into the bathroom and immediately walked into one of the stalls. He locked the door and curled his legs up to his chest before crying softly. He knew that the author didn't mean his statement as an insult to Misaki. And he knew that flirting with females made the author just as uncomfortable as the student. But that didn't stop it from hurting any less.

* * *

**Chou- Acid Black Cherry**

"May I have this dance?" Akihiko asked his lover softly.

Misaki looked up with wide eyes before a pretty blush came across his face. He bowed his head before shaking his head vigorously. The author narrowed his eyes before moving his finger under Misaki's chin, lifting the student's face up.

Their eyes connected with each other, causing Misaki to blush even harder. "Why not Misaki?" Akihiko purred out, his breath caressing the student's cheeks.

"B-because we're both men! And men don't dance with each other!" Misaki exclaimed, trying to move away from the author.

However, Akihiko wouldn't have that. He wrapped his arm around the small of Misaki's back and pulled him in closer. Their bodies molded with each other, as though they were meant for each other. This cause Misaki's blush to grow farther.

"Just one dance Misaki? Please?" Akihiko begged.

Misaki bit his lip before looking around. He sighed and slowly nodded his head, nearly squealing when he was dragged off to the dance floor.

* * *

**Don't Touch My Girl- Boyfriend**

"Misaki…is…_mine!_" Akihiko shouted at Haruhiko before ripping the two of them apart.

Misaki yelped loudly and instinctively wrapped his arms around Usagi-san's neck. He looked over to his sempai in shock before turning his attention towards his lover. Almost as soon as he did that, Akihiko dove down and captured his lips in passionate kiss. Misaki's eyes grew impossibly wider before he started to struggle. He slapped the palms of his hands against the author's chest, trying to get the man away from him.

But that only seemed to encourage the man even further. Usagi-san deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue through Misaki's lips. A soft whimper escaped Misaki's mouth and he clenched his eyes shut in response.

For a few seconds, Akihiko broke the kiss and glared at his brother. "If you touch my Misaki again, I will show you exactly what I'm made of," Akihiko threatened before picking Misaki up into his arms.

Misaki squealed and tightened his grip around Akihiko's neck. The author sent one last glare at his brother before walking away.

* * *

**Pyoko Pyoko Ultra- Morning Musume**

Akihiko watched with lust-filled eyes as Misaki wiggled around the living room wearing his newest costume. The costume was something for school, something about chicks and hens. Of course, that fact didn't matter to Akihiko. All that mattered was that his lover looked absolutely _adorable _in his costume. Looking closely, he could swear that his lover was wearing a small dress instead of large pants.

Akihiko's mind went blank as Misaki drew his arms close to his body and began rocking back in forth to the beat of the song that the author didn't even know was playing. His mind went completely blank except for the fact that Misaki looked so innocent, vulnerable, and adorable.

He needed the boy _now!_

Taking long strides to his lover, Akihiko wrapped his arm around Misaki's waist and easily lifted him into the air and over his shoulder. Misaki shouted in surprise before screaming in outrage. If anything, his tantrum just made him look even more adorable in his costume.

Ah, why did Misaki have to be so irresistible?

* * *

**A/N: And done with the second installment. :D (And I noticed that I kept bashing on Sumi after the second time, but I did that unconsciously. I guess I just don't like him). **

**And Misaki is A LOT more assertive in this set...that too was done unconsciously. **

**I'll probably end up doing more once I get bored again (or when I need a distraction from updating my stories). **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I've decided that I'm either going to stop this little project after 10 chapters or until I run out of songs in my Youtube play list. Whichever one comes first really. So, thank you to everyone who has read this story and who is following it right now.**

** And if there is a song that you would like to request for me to add to my playlist, I'll check it out (no guarantees that I'll be in this collection of stories, but there's no harm). **

* * *

**Venus- Shinhwa**

Misaki was breathing harshly as he continued running through the maze. He was trying desperately to escape the prison, but he couldn't find any sort of clues that would point him to the way out. He came to a stop when he reached a crossroads and he looked in all directions. All three corridors looked the same and that didn't bode well for Misaki.

A soft chuckle floated around Misaki and he lifted his head in surprise. "Who's there?" Misaki asked in apprehension.

The chuckle grew louder until it progressed into full laughter. Misaki continued to look for the source of the laughter, spinning in circles just to uncover the mystery. For some reason, Misaki was drawn to his left. He looked down the other corridors before walking to his left. He placed a hand to the wall as he continued walking, not sure what to expect at the end of the corridor.

Everything around him slowed down and Misaki felt warm air on his neck. Turning around quickly, Misaki stared at the person behind in shock. He stumbled away from the man, falling to his feet. He wasn't sure what to make of the man. He was dressed in a black suit and his hair was done in a fashion that made him look sophisticated. However, the sly smile on his face didn't seem to fit his face.

"Who are you?" Misaki asked, trembling slightly.

The man just continued to chuckle before he started walking down the corridor. Misaki watched in surprise, unsure what to think of the man who had just ignored his question. The man looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with Misaki. The sly smile on his face grew and he waved Misaki towards him.

Not seeing any other choice, Misaki slowly stood up and decided to follow behind the man.

* * *

**DoraDora- U-Kiss**

Misaki groaned as he collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion. He was starting to lose his mind. School was getting more stressful, Takahiro was starting to bug him with his daily calls, and Usagi-san was really getting on his last nerve. It was like everyone in his life was out to annoy him. And if he didn't find some sort of release soon, he was afraid that he would snap.

A knock brought Misaki out of his daydream and he scowled. "Leave me alone!" Misaki shouted at the door.

A soft chuckle could be heard from beyond the door and Misaki groaned. He was really starting to lose his mind. He pulled a pillow near him and stuffed his face into the center of the cushion, silently begging for a painless death.

"Misaki…," Akihiko purred from the other side of the door.

"Leave me alone, you damn rabbit!" Misaki shouted, although most of it was blocked by the pillow.

Akihiko just chuckled before unlocking the door. He stepped into the room and padded over to Misaki. Sitting on the bed, he placed a hand on Misaki's back in comfort. Weirdly enough, the student didn't say anything in protest and Akihiko just smiled. His poor lover was strung out and needed some rest.

The author brushed Misaki's hair out of his face and pressed a kiss to the student's forehead.

* * *

**Thank You! Dear My Friends~ - Niigaki Risa**

Misaki sniffed as he walked onto the stage. He had just been named most valuable worker of the year for the publishing company that Akihiko worked for and he felt honored to get the award. He took the award from Aikawa-san before turning towards the audience. His eyes moved across the crowd, taking in all of his friends and fellow co-workers. His eyes unconsciously moved towards Akihiko and he felt a small smile come across his face.

"I just want to say that you. I'm so honored to be voted as the most valuable worker at Marukawa Publishing Company. You guys…d-don't know how…how…," Misaki trailed off, his sobs echoing through the silent room.

Misaki felt so embarrassed. Here he was, accepting an award for all of his hard work, and all he could do to thank his friends was cry. He really was pathetic. But those thoughts didn't help him in calming down. The tears just kept falling from his eyes.

Akihiko smiled as he felt pride for his lover. Misaki rarely was rewarded for his hard work. The author looked around the room and noticed that everyone was watching Misaki with small smiles on their faces. Deciding to take the initiative, Akihiko stood up and started clapping for Misaki. A proud smile on his face spread across his face as he continued clapping. Seconds later, his lone clapping was accompanied with other claps before the entire crowd was clapping for Misaki. The student blushed at all the attention and bowed his head. His tears were still falling down his face and Misaki tried to wipe away most of them.

Lifting his head up, Misaki's eyes locked with Akihiko's. Misaki felt his heart nearly burst as he took in the proud gleam in his lover's eyes. A smile spread across his face before he bowed deeply.

* * *

**News- Nine Muses**

Akihiko threw out the rest of Sumi's belongings, ignoring the pleads that left his ex-lover's mouth. He had just caught Sumi cheating on his with someone else in his own house. That was the last straw for the author and without any more hesitation, he started collecting his ex-lover's belongings and started throwing them out of his apartment.

"Please Akihiko! I promise I'll never cheat on you again, just please forgive me!" Sumi begged.

Akihiko just continued to ignore him as he threw out the rest of Sumi's belongings. When he was finally done, Akihiko turned his attention to his ex-lover. The author snarled out, "Well, perhaps you should have thought of that before cheating on me, you bastard!"

Sumi opened his mouth to say something, only to be halted when Akihiko punched him. "Leave right now! I want nothing else to do with you!" Akihiko spat out.

Sumi collected his things and gave Akihiko one last begging glance before walking away. Akihiko watched his ex-lover walk off before leaning against the door in exhaustion. It looked as though yet another lover was gone from his life for good. Was there something wrong with him? Did he attract all of the terrible guys to his doorstep or something?

"Um..excuse me?"

Akihiko lifted his head up, looking at the person who was a few feet away from his room. The boy looked kind of young, no older than twenty. He was looking at the author in worry and carrying a box.

"What?" Akihiko asked tiredly.

The boy just blushed and bit his lip. "I..I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

Akihiko just nodded his head and placed a hand to his forehead. He could feel a headache coming in and he was about to go back inside of his apartment when he spared the boy one more glance. He let out an interested hum before a smirk came to his face. His eyes were drawn to the blush on the boy's face.

"So, are you my new neighbor?" Akihiko asked.

The boy nodded his head. "Yes. My name is Misaki Takahashi, nice to meet you."

"_Misaki, huh?" _Akihiko thought to himself.

* * *

**Forbidden Love- U-Kiss**

"U-Usagi-san…we shouldn't be….doing this here..," Misaki said breathlessly.

Akihiko lifted his head up from Misaki's neck and smirked at his lover. "And why not?"

Misaki blushed brightly and ducked his head down. "Because, what if Takahiro hears us?"

"Don't worry, he won't. He's busy taking care of his daughter," Akihiko pointed out before reattaching his mouth to Misaki's neck.

The student whimpered as he felt Akihiko nibbling at his neck. The author's fingers were dancing across his chest, causing goosebumps to emerge on his skin. Misaki let out a soft moan as Akihiko's fingers grazed across his nipples, causing the skin to pucker.

"So responsive," Akihiko whispered before kneeling down on the floor.

Misaki looked down at Akihiko in horror as he watched the author unbutton his pants. He let his head fall back against the wall and silently prayed to the Gods that his brother wouldn't find them like this.

* * *

**Baby I'm Sorry- B1A4**

Misaki huffed as Akihiko stood on his doorstep. The author was holding flowers and chocolate in his hands. He was slumped over slightly, looking at the younger male in guilt and regret. Misaki groaned mentally before leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"What do you want Akihiko?" Misaki snapped.

Akihiko flinched as he heard his name spoken by Misaki. He never thought that his lover could be so angry in his life before. But it looked as though he had just been proved wrong.

The author handed Misaki the chocolates and flowers while still keeping his head bowed. "I want to apologize."

"For what?" Misaki asked in a bored tone while taking the flowers and chocolates.

Akihiko pieced his lips together and lifted his head up slowly. "For accusing you of cheating on me with Haruhiko. I should be able to trust you by now since you've never done anything like that," the author apologized.

Misaki nodded his head in agreement. "You're right. I would _never_ cheat on you with another person, especially with you own brother," Misaki snapped.

The student looked down at the flowers before he brought them up to his nose. He let the sweet aroma of the flowers waft into his nose and he smiled unconsciously. Why did the perverted rabbit have to be such a romantic? Why couldn't he be a jerk so that he could have a reason to slam the door in his face? But deep down, Misaki knew that wasn't what he wanted. Looking up at Akihiko, he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I guess I can forgive you. But you're sleeping on the couch for a week," Misaki said.

Akihiko jumped in happiness and wrapped his arms around Misaki, pulling him into a hug. He was happy that his lover forgave him. Even though he would probably die due to no physical contact, he could live with the mild punishment.

* * *

**Heartbeat- 2PM**

Misaki watched with empty eyes as he saw Akihiko laughing with his new boyfriend. The student grit his teeth at the injustice, but he guessed that he deserved it. He hadn't shown enough love to Akihiko and now it had come back to hurt their relationship.

But what hurt the most was the fact that it hadn't even been a month since they had broken up. While Misaki was still hurting, it looked as though Akihiko was happy with his new boyfriend. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair!

Why should he be the only one hurting? Wasn't Akihiko hurting like him? Or was he the only one? Did their love really mean nothing to the author? Was their relationship just a lie from the very beginning?

Cutting off those thought, Misaki just continued to watched Akihiko and his boyfriend. The two really looked happy. Perhaps it was for the best. The author was happy with someone while Misaki was miserable.

Yes, it was for the best.

* * *

**Painkiller- SPICA**

Akihiko clutched onto Misaki's body as waves of pleasure hit his body. After the pleasurable high, the man slumped against the younger boy for support. He breathed in Misaki's scent as groaned as the familiar fog in his head started to recede.

"I need more Misaki…," Akihiko groaned out.

Misaki sighed as he saw what the man had become. Who would have thought that being left on the alter with his breaking heart would have brought the author to these lengths? Such a respectable man reduced to getting a high off of pleasure. Testing the law, the laws of physics, their own morals. Everything that he had known was gone. All that was left was the repeated cycle of pleasure, pain, and then pleasure again.

Misaki had looked up to the man before. Akihiko was his idol growing up, someone who he wanted to be exactly like. But now, all that he knew about the man was gone. The old Akihiko was gone and replaced by an empty husk. A soulless body that wanted nothing more than that high.

Misaki sighed before falling to the ground, bringing the author down to his knees as well. The boy tipped Akihiko's head back before biting into his neck. Akihiko groaned loudly, clawing at Misaki's shoulder.

And the cycle began again.

* * *

**Heaven- Ailee**

Akihiko chuckled as he watched Misaki twirl around in the field. His lover was just like a little child, but Akihiko would admit that the display was cute. This was probably the happiest that he had seen his lover since his brother's death.

The doctors had told Misaki that Takahiro had died peacefully in his sleep. They weren't completely sure what caused Takahiro's death, but all that mattered was that he was at peace now. Of course, the same couldn't have been said about Misaki.

Misaki was heartbroken about his brother and refused to talk about his brother to anybody, even to Akihiko. It had been that way until a couple of weeks ago when Misaki had received a tape in the mail. Curious about the tape, both males sat down to watch it and were surprised at what they saw.

Takahiro had left a tape behind after his death about all the times of Misaki's childhood. Some of the moments had his parents in it, but all of them had Takahiro. Misaki refused to move from his spot on the couch and just watched the tape until it was over. Then, he could get up and rewind the tape to watch it again.

After that day, Misaki was a little bit more calm and open. Slowly but surely, he started smiling again, and then laughter followed right behind. He eventually was willing to share his thoughts on Takahiro's death with Akihiko and the two helped each other heal.

"Usagi-san! Come out here with me!" Misaki shouted, drawing Akihiko out of his daydream.

Akihiko smiled before walking towards his lover.

* * *

**Power- B.A.P.**

Misaki watched Akihiko with sharp eyes. His eyes moved over slightly towards the door before he looked back at the author. He could probably make it if he sprinted right for the door. But he would have to dodge the tackle that he was sure that Akihiko would use. No, the author wouldn't tackle him. He would use those insanely long arms to grab him. It wasn't fair that the author had long arms and legs at his advantage while he had nothing.

Akihiko let a smirk come across his face, causing anger to course through Misaki's eyes. He would show that stupid rabbit. He tensed his body before running towards the door as fast as he could. Akihiko jumped for him and Misaki ducked out of his grasp. He jumped over the couch and sprinted towards the door.

Misaki's hand curled around the doorknob the same time that Akihiko's hand grabbed his ankle. The student held on desperately to the doorknob, screaming as Akihiko tried to pull him away.

"No! Let me GO!" Misaki shouted.

Akihiko just chuckled before taking off one of Misaki's shoes. The student looked back at the author in surprise before he saw the gleam in Akihiko's eyes. His eyes grew wide as he saw nimble fingers coming closer to the sole of his foot.

"Don't you dare-"

Misaki suddenly started laughing as Akihiko started tickling him. The student laughed hard, accidentally letting go of the doorknob. Misaki realized his mistake too late and shouted as Akihiko dragged him back to the couch. His screams were heard as he was dragged down by the author until they were muffled by a passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I think this is my favorite set so far. I'm really happy with all of them, although I was unsure about how to write Venus. I don't want to look up the meaning of the lyrics, cause I don't want that affecting my story ideas in anyway. So, I just wrote about what the song made me think about. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating as I normally would have. My internet went out for a couple of days, so I was left twiddling my thumbs until it came back on. **

**But thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or added this story to their story alerts. **

* * *

**Roly Poly- T-ara**

Misaki brushed his hair back as he watched the people on the dance floor. His body was rocking with the beat of the song and he couldn't stop himself from dancing somewhat. His eyes scanned over the dance floor, but he found nothing of interest. Then, he stilled when a flash of silver walked past him.

Craning his neck, Misaki felt his mouth fall open as he took in the appearance of the man. He had silver hair, brushed slightly to the side. He wore a simple black suit, but he seemed to make it look much more complex and appealing. And the man had such a beautiful smile that lit up the entire room.

"You might want to close your mouth before a bug flies in it."

Misaki snapped his mouth shut and he looked up at the man in shock. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sounds would leave. He suddenly felt shy and he ducked his head down to avoid the amused gaze that the man was giving him.

* * *

**The Grasshopper Song- Sunny Hill**

The winter was coming in quickly and Misaki ran back to his house as quickly as he could. He was carrying several bags of food in his hands that would last him the better part of a month or two. He sighed in relief as he spotted his house a few yards away. As he reached the porch, he placed the bags on the porch and dug for his keys.

He quickly fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Just as he was about to go inside, he heard someone calling out to him. Looking over his shoulder, Misaki cringed before bowing his head. He quickly lifted his head back up, putting on a fake smile.

"Usami-san, what brings you here?" Misaki asked.

"Can I borrow some sugar? I seemed to have run out of some at my house," Akihiko asked.

Misaki groaned before rolling his eyes. Akihiko was always like this. Whenever the winter came, his neighbor would come over and ask for something, whether it was sugar or milk. Sometimes, he even had the confidence to ask for more expensive food items. Digging one of the small containers of sugar out of his shopping bags, Misaki threw the container to the man. Akihiko caught it easily and looked down at the sugar with a frown. Misaki rolled his eyes and picked up his bags.

"What? Is it not enough or something?" Misaki snapped.

Akihiko shook his head and pocketed the sugar. He then walked towards Misaki and wrapped a hand on the back of Misaki's neck. He leaned down and grazed his lips against Misaki, but never placed his lips fully against the younger male's.

"My house is too cold. I would prefer to stay with Misaki this winter…"

* * *

**I Wonder if You Hurt Like I Do- 2AM**

Akihiko sighed as he looked down at the tombstone in front of him. His face was completely emotionless, but his eyes told a different story. They were shining with unshed tears and the author blinked his eyes before any could fall down his face.

His heart was tightening in his chest, making it hard to breath. Akihiko couldn't believe that Misaki was dead. It seemed like only yesterday, his lover was smiling brightly at him. He could still smell the stir-fry that Misaki had cooked for him the night before. Misaki's protests were still ringing in his ears. He could even see his lover's smile.

One tear fell from Akihiko's eye, but he made no effort to stop it. There was no use in holding back the inevitable. Gripping onto the flowers in his hand, Akihiko placed the flowers in front of the tombstone before standing up and walking away.

As he walked away from his lover's grave, he never noticed a ghost appearing where he just stood. The shape of the ghost filled out until it was in the shape of the author's deceased lover.

Misaki just watched with sad eyes as his lover walked away.

* * *

**Venus- HELLO VENUS**

Misaki felt a blush come to his face as he saw Akihiko walk past him with his confident smirk on his face. The younger boy bowed his head to hide his embarrassment, but still observed his class mate out of the corner of his eyes.

Akihiko Usami was the most popular guy in school. He was everything that all the students looked for in a friend or a lover. He was suave, smooth, kind, confident, smart, and extremely handsome. Everything about him screamed sensual. So, it made perfect sense that Misaki was in love with him.

Misaki was horrified to find out that he was attracted to a male at first. After a while when he noticed that the crush wasn't diminishing, he started to slowly accept it. He never did anything to express his feelings for his classmate. He just Akihiko from the background and swooned silently.

Today though, he decided to do something daring and unheard of. He decided to write a love letter to the man. Yes, he was aware of how stupid and daring writing a love letter to the most popular guy in school was, but he couldn't keep his feelings buried forever. Misaki's fingers twitched around the letter in his pocket and he looked over to Akihiko.

To Misaki's surprise, Akihiko was sitting by himself. Usually, the man had his friends crowding around him. But Misaki wasn't complaining about the development. It meant that it would be less embarrassing for him to present the man his letter.

Taking a deep breath, Misaki stood up from his desk and walked towards the man. Akihiko spared him a glance before he looked right back towards his notebook. Whoever was bothering him didn't look as though they were worth his time at the moment.

"Umm, Usami-san?" Misaki asked softly.

Akihiko sighed softly before closing his notebook. He looked up at Misaki before he stilled. A small smile came to his recognized the kid from some of his classes.

"Misaki. What is it you need?" Akihiko asked.

Misaki blushed before shoving the letter towards Akihiko. His eyes were clenched shut so that he couldn't see his classmate's expression. The older male looked down at the letter in shock before looking back at Misaki. He noticed the light blush on his classmate's face and a smile came to his face.

"Thank you Misaki," Akihiko said before taking the letter from Misaki's hand.

Giving his classmate one last blush, Misaki ran off to the other side of the room. He couldn't even show his face to his classmate anymore. While Misaki was freaking about what he had just done, Akihiko was reading the letter. A smile came to his face before he looked back up at where Misaki had moved to.

* * *

**Bubble Love- MC Mong & Seo In Young**

"Misaki, let's go on a date," Akihiko suggested one day.

Misaki lifted his head up from his homework and furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"I said, let's go on a date," Akihiko repeated.

Misaki looked at Akihiko weirdly before slowly closing his book. He observed the author in curiosity. Akihiko normally wouldn't suggest going on a date. Of course, the author would gladly go if Misaki said so, but he rarely asked Misaki to go.

"Why?" Misaki asked. He didn't plan on saying no to the author, but he wanted to know what spurred the author to suggest such a thing.

For the first time in a while, Akihiko blushed. "I…I noticed some people talking about going out on a date and I thought that we should do that."

Misaki felt his mouth fall open. That was the exact reaction that he would have. But now, it was the author in his place. And for once, Misaki enjoyed having that kind of power over Akihiko. Misaki tipped his head back and pretended to think about it for a few seconds. He locked eyes with Akihiko and saw a small amount of fear shining there. Deciding to put the author out of his misery, Misaki nodded his head.

"Okay. I'll go on a date with you," Misaki said with a smile on his face.

Akihiko's face glowed as he heard the answer and without hesitation, he stood up and moved over to Akihiko. He hugged his lover tightly before dragging him upstairs.

"Usagi-san? What are you doing?" Misaki exclaimed.

Akihiko just chuckled. "We have to get you ready, of course," the author stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

**Renai Hunter- Morning Musume**

Misaki narrowed his eyes as he looked for his target. There was a large crowd of people in the room, but that didn't matter for him. His senses were superior to any of his race and he was the top hunter of his class. There weren't any type of obstacles that could hold him back from his goal.

His makers had commanded him to assassinate a man by the name of Akihiko Usami. The man was known across the land as a famous speaker and was believed to be the leader of the rebel force in Mitsukuni.

Several years ago, Mitsukuni had been taken over by a force of aristocrats and scientists. They sought to better the world and their solution to that was creating the perfect race. They created an android that would have the power of a thousand armies, the intelligence to rival the smartest men in history, and the personality to easily blend into the society without causing any upheaval.

Misaki was the product of that production. And his job was to solely serve his masters, doing whatever they desired. And today, they desired the death of Akihiko Usami.

His eyes scanned the expanse of the room before his eyes locked with someone. It was a man leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. For some reason, this man made Misaki curious. Extremely curious.

Misaki took a step forward before he stopped himself. He was not there to find a man and talk with him. He was there to kill someone that his masters felt threatened by. Their desires came first.

But his sudden stop seemed to draw unwanted attention. Namely, the attention of the very man he was staring at. His sharp lavender eyes practically stare into Misaki's soul, looking into every aspect of him. Then, a mysterious knowing smirk came to his face before the man turned away. Misaki was left wondering about the man, never noticing when someone stepped up behind him.

"I see that you're interested in Usami-san," Yuuri stated slyly.

Misaki snapped his head up in shock before he looked back at the spot where the man had been standing. So that man had been the Akihiko Usami that he was looking for? A small smirk came to his face as he thought back to the man.

It would seem that his target would be very interesting this time around.

* * *

**Tarantallegra- Xiah Junsu**

Akihiko couldn't breathe. Not with Misaki dancing like that.

Misaki's body was twisting and thrusting to the music around him. His eyes were closed while his mouth was parted slightly. The moves that his lover performed made him look irresistible. The way that his tongue glided over his slightly chapped lips made Akihiko's pants grow tighter in need. The glow around his body made his lover look as though he was an angel who fell to the earth to tempt him.

Misaki suddenly stopped in his place and took in a deep breath. Then, what he did next nearly caused a nosebleed for Akihiko. Misaki's hands trailed up and down his chest, lingering on his chest. The nimble fingers then crept down the smooth chest down to the stomach until they hit the button of the jeans. A small blush came across Misaki's face before he let his fingers slide right over his jeans. Akihiko's eyes followed the fingers until they locked on the bulge in Misaki's jeans.

A small sigh left Misaki's lips as the song came to a stop and he cracked his eyes open. He suddenly froze when he saw the heated gaze he was getting from his lover. The blush on his face grew outrageously bright before he jumped off the floor. He could not believe what he had just done, and in front of Akihiko no less! He ran up the stairs, already aware of the trouble brewing in the author's head.

Akihiko felt a perverted smile come to his face as he walked right behind his lover.

* * *

**No Need to Know- JQT**

Misaki let his fingers glide over the picture in his hand as a soft smile came to his face. He was holding a picture of Akihiko and himself in the park. They both were smiling brightly, although Misaki vaguely thought that the smile on the author's face was due mainly to the fact that he had had a hand on Misaki's butt at the time. Akihiko had a way of ruining a moment, that much was true.

A smile came to Misaki's face when he thought about the author. As much as he struggled against Akihiko, he really did love the author. He was just…shy about confessing his feelings to another man. Plus all the other embarrassing things that Akihiko did to him didn't exactly help.

Today, Akihiko was actually at the publishing company with Aikawa-san to think of a new story idea. That left Misaki alone to do whatever he wanted and he wasn't complaining one bit.

When Akihiko left, it meant that Misaki had to freedom to freely express his feelings for the author. Whether it was silently confessing his love or by gazing at photos, he would only do it when he was alone in the safety of his room. After all, what Akihiko didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

And by him, Misaki meant himself.

* * *

**Message- MY NAME**

The sound of a ringtone floated through the train and Misaki jumped slightly before looking down at his phone. He opened his cell phone and looked at who was calling him. Akihiko's name was across the screen and Misaki couldn't stop an aggravated sigh from leaving his mouth.

The author had been the reason why he was late that morning. Akihiko decided that he wanted his "fill" on Misaki, despite what Misaki himself wanted. Now, he was probably going to be thirty minutes late to class. Luckily, Kamijou's class wasn't until the afternoon that day.

Misaki pocketed his cell phone and looked out the window. Seconds later, his phone started ringing again but Misaki ignored it. He continued to ignore it for the next two times until he finally conceded.

Ripping the phone from his bag, Misaki checked his phone again and noticed that he now had a message. Furrowing his eyebrows, Misaki opened the message and blushed immediately after. He put his phone back in his bag and stared out into space, biting his bottom lip.

"_I'm sorry I upset you this morning Misaki. How about after you get home today, we go to get some ice cream and sit in the park like other couples."_

"Other couples…," Misaki trailed off dreamily.

* * *

**Insane- BTOB**

Misaki stared into space before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, a bright smile came to his face before he wrapped his arms around Akihiko. He pulled the other man closer to him and hummed in happiness.

"You know Usagi-san, I had thought that I would be alone after you died. But you didn't die and you didn't leave me alone. I'm happy," Misaki confessed with a small blush on his face.

Akihiko smiled gently and took Misaki's face in his hands. "I know. And I'll never leave you, no matter what anybody says."

Misaki smiled even bigger when he heard that and hugged Akihiko even tighter. "I love you Usagi-san."

"I love you too, Misaki," Akihiko said before claiming Misaki's lips.

On the other side of the room, Takahiro watched his brother in worry. "I never thought that Akihiko's death would have done this to him…if only I knew earlier," Takahiro said in sadness.

"Now Takahiro, you know that you couldn't have helped at all. It's unfortunate about what happened to Misaki, but I think that this would have happened whether you knew or not," Manami said.

Takahiro sniffed softly before he covered his face with his hands. Akihiko had been dead for a year and Misaki had been ill for just over six months. Nowadays, he "saw" Akihiko wherever he was, whether it was in the kitchen or in his room. Takahiro was too afraid to call for some sort of help, worrying that his brother may be stored away and pushed down as some kind of freak. So, he took it upon himself to watch over his brother at all times and make sure he was happy. But now he was starting to wonder if that had been the right choice or not.

"Akihiko, why did you have to die…," Takahiro whispered to himself.

* * *

**A/N: We're reaching that point where I'm questioning whether I've used a song or not. So, if I accidentally reuse a song that I've already done, I apologize. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well guys, I decided to cut this story short and end it here at five chapters instead of ten. Now, my main reasoning for ending these little short stories is because I really want to focus on my multi-chapter story right now so that I can finish it soon. **

**But I do have good news. Some of my reviewers have been begging me to make a story out of some of the drabbles and so, I decided to go ahead and do that. But, I will only be doing one story. This is where you guys come in. Just tell me the top three stories that you liked the most and I will count up the votes. The story with the most votes will be the one that I will write a story for. Once this chapter is up, the voting will last until June 10th (next Sunday). Afterwords, I will announce who won in my profile. **

**So, I hope you all enjoy these last ten stories. :D**

* * *

**Monster- Big Bang**

Misaki panted as he ran faster and faster through the building. He could hear the laboratory staff running through the halls as they searched for him. That fact made him push himself even harder, running even though his legs were screaming at him to stop and rest. There were gunshots and explosions echoing through the entire building, soon followed by screams and cries. Misaki just shut his eyes as he heard his friend died one by one. But he couldn't stop running now.

The experimentation number on his arm burned as he continued to run. He stopped short in a corner, catching some of his breath. He heard someone running down the hall just ahead of him and they seemed to be coming in his direction.

Gritting his teeth, Misaki shut his eyes. He didn't want this life. But he was forced to live as some experiment, some abomination for the humans to do with as they pleased. After a while, he grew tired of the life and decided to rebel. But he wasn't the only one. Another monster, that had the same brand number as him, partnered together with him. They both had rebelled against the scientists, throwing them across the room and destroying all the equipment in the lab. Now, they were branded as dangerous. If anybody saw them while they were still in the lab, then their lives would be taken from them forever.

Swallowing deeply, Misaki burrowed himself deeper into the corner as the footsteps grew louder. Then, they came to a stop just a few feet away and Misaki was left breathless. His heart was starting to race, but he couldn't move. If he moved, his hiding spot would be revealed. But something told him that the person already knew that he was there.

"Misaki? Is that you?"

Misaki felt a wave of relief go through his body before he moved from the corner. He jumped into the other man's arms, breathing in his scent. "I thought they had caught you," Misaki muttered.

"Of course not. Weak humans like that couldn't catch me," Akihiko bragged.

Misaki chuckled before he pulled away. Looking around the hall, Misaki pulled Akihiko down the hall. "We don't have much time. We need to hurry."

* * *

**A Shared Dream- U-Kiss**

The sound of soft piano music floated around the condo, causing Misaki to look up from his work. He placed his pencil down on his desk before standing up. The song sounded vaguely familiar, but he wasn't exactly where he had heard it. But all that mattered at the moment was the he was listening to such beautiful music and he never wanted it to stop.

Misaki walked down the stairs, keeping his eyes open for any sight of a piano. He came to a stop at the end of the stairs and stared at the other occupant of the living room in shock. Right in the center of the living room was a large piano and sitting behind it was Akihiko. The author's eyes were shut in concentration as his fingers glided over the keys with such finesse that it took Misaki's breath away.

Slowly as to not get his lover's attention, Misaki tiptoed into the room. He made his way behind Akihiko until he was a few feet away. At his current angle, he could see the author's fingers much better. They didn't hesitate or falter on any key at all. The author played with a confidence that Misaki had never seen before.

Misaki had never noticed that the music had ended until he heard a chuckle. Snapping out of his gaze, the student locked eyes with Akihiko. Blushing at the fact that he had been caught staring, Misaki slowly made his way to the bench that his lover was sitting on.

"When did you get this?" Misaki asked softly, not wanting to disturb the tranquil moment.

"I've had it for years. I just never pulled out of one of the rooms until now," Akihiko stated.

Misaki looked up to Akihiko in surprise. "Why not?"

Akihiko let a small smile come across his face. "Because I haven't had the inspiration until now."

* * *

**Twinkle Twinkle- Secret**

Misaki smiled gently as he cradled a pink rose in his hands. His garden of roses were blooming beautifully. There were shades of red, blue, and yellows all around him. Looking around the garden, Misaki saw that some his roses were even shimmering slightly in the sunlight. A smile came to his face. He knew he had made the right choice when he had decided to plant all of the roses.

His eyes continued to move across the garden until they stopped on a particular part of his garden. In the southernmost corner of the garden, he had placed his white rose buds. But unlike the other roses, these weren't blooming like the others. It didn't even look as though the buds were close to blooming.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Misaki slowly walked towards the white roses. He knelt down and caressed one of the buds gently, almost as though he were afraid to damage the flower. Frowning, Misaki continued caressing the bud until he heard footsteps behind him.

"Are they still not blooming?" Akihiko asked softly.

Misaki just shook his head and slumped. He had been trying for weeks to get the flowers to bloom, but nothing that he did would work. He watered them like he was supposed to, gave them plenty of sunlight, and even spread a special fertilizer. But nothing worked.

"I'm sure that they'll bloom when they're ready. Just give them time," Akihiko said in comfort.

"But what if they don't? What if they just end up dying?" Misaki asked in sadness, his eyes starting to water.

Akihiko placed a comforting hand on Misaki's shoulder and pulled the boy to his chest. He pecked his lover on the cheek and rested his chin on Misaki's shoulder. The man started whispering words of encouragement to his young lover, who relaxed in his grip. They both stayed like this, never noticing when the white rose buds slowly started to bloom.

* * *

**Irreversible- Ga-In**

Akihiko's eyes had been trained on the boy ever since the night had begun. The boy intrigued him in ways that the man never thought was possible. He just wanted to sweep the boy up in his arms and walk out of the building without looking back. But he couldn't do that. He had to keep appearances, since he was the son of a powerful lord.

The boy was only a peasant. In fact, Akihiko was positive that he was lower than a peasant; he was a slave. And with the kind of body that the boy had, he had to be used in ways that were not meant to be talked about. His beautiful hips, the provocative dip of his lower back…Everything about the boy brought dirty thoughts to his mind. But he must not act.

So, Akihiko took to standing against the back wall, watching the boy as he danced with several lords and ladies. His moves were seductive, right down to the bone. But something about the boy screamed innocence and naiveté. He couldn't possibly know the full extent of his ways.

As the music winded down and a new one came on, the boy's movements began to changed. Instead of the seductive swaying of the boy's hips, now Akihiko was greeted with the gentle movements of the boy's entire body. It was almost as though he were waltzing with himself. The boy continued dancing around until his face turned towards Akihiko. The boy's eyes were locked with his and something inside of Akihiko snapped.

He couldn't hold back anymore. Moving from his post on the wall, Akihiko walked towards the boy with a heated gaze.

* * *

**Ticket- Nine Muses**

"Akihiko! Where are we going! Slow down!" Misaki shouted as the author continued to drag him through the train station.

Misaki had just gotten back from his brother's house and he had done a lot of thinking while he had been waiting for Akihiko. He found that he couldn't live without the author, even though Akihiko was unbearable and annoying at times. He had spotted Akihiko running towards him and before he could say anything, the author had started dragging him through the train station.

The intercom came on just as they ran onto the train. Once Misaki's foot was inside the train, the doors closed and the train started moving. The student was panting harshly and he stood up to demand what was going on when he was pulled into a hug.

"I missed you Misaki," Akihiko whispered in Misaki's ear.

* * *

**Sorry But I- C-REAL**

Misaki watched Akihiko as he slept, slowly brushing his fingers through the author's hair. A grim smile was spread across his face, his eyes shining in sadness. They had just gotten into a fight about Haruhiko again, ending with Akihiko turning his back on him and refusing to touch him.

They had run into Haruhiko at the restaurant that they were staying at and things went downhill quickly. The tension between the two brothers was stifling, even for the other residents in the restaurant that weren't even involved. Akihiko had shouted at his brother to leave them alone while Haruhiko had calmly stated that he just wanted to talk to Misaki.

Haruhiko had thanked Misaki for his advice about his job and gave him a bouquet of flowers to congratulate Misaki on graduating- Akihiko and himself had been out celebrating prior to the incident. And of course, Akihiko hadn't believed a single thing that his brother had said and told him to leave. This led to a huge fight between the two- well if it could be called a fight. Akihiko had just shouted and Haruhiko just stood there until his brother was done shouting.

Misaki had been so embarrassed and he left the restaurant before anymore attention could be focused on his lover. Akihiko had followed right behind him and pushed him into a wall before devouring his mouth. Misaki had struggled in the author's grasp and before he could stop himself, he ended up slapping Akihiko right across his cheek.

After that moment, everything had changed between them. Akihiko said nothing as they had traveled back to the author's condo and Misaki was left with his feelings of guilt. Once the door had closed behind them, everything blew up. Akihiko had shouted at Misaki and the student had shouted in turn. Everything escalated until they fell to the ground and ripped at each other's clothes. Hands and tongues had been all of the place, claiming every part that they could. Afterwards, everything hurt in a pleasurable way. But the tension between the two remained. Which led to the moment that Misaki was at.

Misaki sighed before he leaned down. He pecked Akihiko on the cheek before whimpering. His eyes started to water as his mind ran through the moments of the day.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-san," Misaki whispered.

Misaki placed a hand over Akihiko's hand and flinched when the author maneuvered their hands so that they were woven together. The tears in Misaki's eyes started to fall before he placed his head on the author's chest.

* * *

**Dot Bikini- S/Mileage**

Misaki laughed as he ran on the sands of the beach. He had never been on the beach before in his life. He had always been in the city or in the small neighborhood that he had lived in as a child. So when he told Akihiko that he had never been on the beach before, the author made it his duty to change that.

"Misaki, make sure not to go out too far in the ocean. I don't want you get swept out to sea," Akihiko called from the beach.

"Okay Usagi-san!" Misaki called before running into the water.

Akihiko smiled as he watched his lover play around in the water. It was times like this when Misaki was the cutest, even if the boy didn't know it. The author was brought of his thoughts when a beach ball suddenly hit him in the face. Blinking his eyes in shock, Akihiko looked right Misaki, who was grinning from ear to ear.

Smirking at his lover, Akihiko stood up and grabbed the beach ball. "You shouldn't have done that Misaki," Akihiko purred before he ran towards Misaki.

The student paled slightly before he ran away, laughing in the meantime.

* * *

**Abandoned- Jay Park**

Whoever said that absence makes the heart grow fonder should have been hanged. Or castrated, either one would have pleased Akihiko.

At the moment, Akihiko was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the wall. Misaki was currently on a trip with his friends in Hokkaido and had refused to take the author with him. So, Akihiko was left by himself in his condo for the next three weeks before Misaki came back. He wasn't even sure if he could survive that long without his lover. Sure, he had enough food to last him the month thanks to Misaki, but that wasn't the same.

Three weeks without Misaki. Akihiko couldn't even begin to comprehend what it would feel like. He could barely last a few hours without his fill of his young lover. Sighing in sadness, the author stood up from the couch and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

He opened his room and collapsed into his bed. He didn't even have the energy to fully pull himself onto the bed. His eyes fell shut and before he realized it, the author fell asleep with images of Misaki floating around in his mind.

* * *

**Tonight- Big Bang**

"If you both will follow me, I will show you to your seats," the waiter said.

Akihiko nodded his head before grabbing onto Misaki's hand. The student flinched at the touch before he started struggling in the author's grasp. That night, they were out on a date at a new restaurant that had opened up. Normally, neither of them would have bothered with the new restaurant, but Misaki had heard good things about the restaurant and he just had to try the new food now. He had begged the author to take him out and Akihiko had actually agreed. For a price, of course. But at the moment, Misaki wasn't worried about having to do anything for his lover. All he wanted was to try the food at the new restaurant.

"Here you go sirs," the waiter said.

"Thank you," Akihiko said.

Akihiko held out a seat for Misaki, who blushed brightly. He sat down, keeping his head down so that Akihiko didn't notice the embarrassment and happiness that crossed his face. But nothing escaped the author's eyes and he saw the small blush on his lover's face. Smiling at his lover, Akihiko took a seat across from him and just stared at him.

Misaki felt eyes watching him and he slowly lifted his head up. The blush on his face grew bigger when he saw the intense look that Akihiko was giving him. "What?" Misaki asked softly.

Akihiko just chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just watching you."

"Why?" Misaki asked embarrassingly.

Akihiko just flashed his lover a smile and Misaki turned his face away. Looking down into his lap, Misaki couldn't stop the smile on his face from spreading.

* * *

**For Kiss Me- U-Kiss**

Misaki stared up at Akihiko with wide eyes. "What?" Misaki shrieked.

"I want Misaki to kiss me," Akihiko said with a smirk.

Misaki shook his head quickly and made an 'X' with his arm. "Absolutely not! Why would I do something like that? Men don't just kiss each other like that! And anyway, I have homework to do and I can't be wasting my time playing around with you. Plus you have a deadline coming up and I'm going to be mad at you if Aikawa comes in here and you're not done…"

Akihiko sighed as his lover just kept talking. It was times like this that Misaki's enthusiastic personality tired out the author. Making a quick decision, the author leaned down and kissed Misaki deeply.

The student's eyes were wide and he was staring right at Akihiko's face. A blush was spreading across his cheeks and down his neck. Misaki lifted his arms up and placed them on Akihiko, fully intending to push the author away. But for some reason, he end up moving them up until they curled around Akihiko's neck.

Akihiko maneuvered his hand down until it was resting on the Misaki's lower back, pulling the student closer to his body. Seeing no way out of Akihiko's hold, Misaki relaxed into the kiss and decided to let himself just enjoy the touch. Their lips molded together, moving in response to each other.

A few minutes later, Akihiko moved away from Misaki's mouth, pecking the kiss-swollen lips before standing up fully. He wrapped his arms around his small lover and laid his chin on the student's shoulder. Misaki looked down at Akihiko and he struggled mentally as to whether or not he should push the man away.

As his eyes fell shut, Misaki decided not to ruin the moment. He rested his head on Akihiko's shoulder and relaxed. Perhaps he should think twice about struggling against the author if every moment turned out like it was at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: And we're done. I had planned on doing these short stories for a little bit longer, but with the way that my schedule was turning out, I just couldn't do it. And as I've stated, I want to focus on my other story some more. **

**As for the poll, just leave your answers in a review as to what story I should continue. After a week (on June 10****th****), I'll announce the winner in my profile. So, thank you everyone who has followed this story. :D**


End file.
